No
by Loveless Princess
Summary: Tenma esta molesta con Harima y hablan sobre ello...¿Qué hara Tenma con Harima? One-shot


No

El viento soplaba ligero moviendo su oscuro cabello de un lado a otro, estaba molesta, muy molesta. Sus ojos azules no expresaban esa alegría de siempre y su cálida sonrisa no se dibujaba en su rostro como siempre.

-Te detesto…-susurraba- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Y al pronunciar estas palabras la chica apretaba cada vez más sus puños, cada vez que apretaba intentaba contener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-Onee-san- se escucho una voz casi débil- Onee-san… ¿Estas bien?

-¡No!...no lo estoy Yakumo- Dijo con voz seria Tenma- No lo estoy y todo es culpa de él… ¡Ya no quiero verlo!

-Pero…Onee-san…

-¡¡Basta Yakumo!!, deja de defenderlo por que no lo merece…por favor Yakumo…quiero estar sola…volveré a casa cuando este más tranquila y aclare mis ideas

-Esta bien Onee-san

Y dicho esto Yakumo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tenma no podía soportarlo, no entendía como su hermana seguía defendiéndolo aun después de lo que le había hecho. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se había sentado junto a ella.

-Tenma-chan…

Tenma se giro de inmediato a mirar a la persona que decía su nombre, esa voz era inconfundible, el físico…era él, ahí sentado junto a ella con esos estúpidos lentes, con su ridículo cabello peinado con esa diadema, como confundirlo. Al mirarlo no evitar una mueca de desagrado que se formo en su rostro instintivamente.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada por la rabia- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AQUÍ?!- esta vez lo decía casi gritándolo.

-Tenma-chan…

-¡¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!!-le respondió ella con un grito- ¡Para ti soy Tenma Tsukamoto me oíste! Y te hice una pregunta así que responde ahora

-He venido a hablar contigo…quiero disculparme por el daño que te he hecho a ti y a nuestra amistad…

Tenma lo miro llena de rabia pero aun así era un ser racional y quería escuchar lo que tenia que decirle Harima, quería saber cual había sido su estúpida escusa esta vez.

-Bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Tenma…perdóname por ser un estúpido, perdóname por el daño que te hice…de verdad nunca fue mi intención herirte ni mucho menos pero es que…

-¡¿Qué?! Me dirás que estabas ocupado para llamarme o para dejarme al menos un estúpido mensaje que me dijera si aun vivías o habías muerto. No digas tonterías que si algo me tiene harta son tus estúpidas escusas…las cuales siempre han existido incluso ante de que llegaras tú.

- Tenma de verdad…pase por malos momentos, estaba ocupado con el trabajo y no podía comunicarme con nadie de verdad

Tenma lo miro llena de ira y lo abofeteo provocando que sus lentes cayeran al suelo.

-¡¡¡DEJA DE MENTIR HARIMA!!! Ya estoy harta de tus mentiras, ¿Crees que soy tonta?. Yakumo me lo conto todo

Harima abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba completamente sorprendido.

-Si, ella me lo conto y no finjas sorpresa por que ya lo sabias. Ella es mi hermana menor y siempre me tendrá confianza…esa confianza que tu nunca tuviste, ¿Crees que no sabia que hablabas con ella?, ¿Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de "con nadie"?. Por favor Harima, ¡¡No naci ayer!! Y el hecho de creas que me tragare tus cuentos me ofende de verdad. La relación que tuvieron mi hermana y tu no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que olvidaras todo lo que pasamos juntos por esa relación.

-Pero Tenma…yo nunca olvide nuestra amistad…

-¡¿Nuestra?! No Harima, desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser "nuestra" y se convirtió en mi amistad por que solo yo me preocupaba por ella, yo le ponía la atención y solo yo me preocupaba por ver si aun estábamos bien por que a ti no te interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tenma, se que fui un tonto, un idiota por no poner la atención debida pero tu no entiendes los problemas que he tenido, no sabes…

-Tienes razón, no lo se, por que tú nunca me lo dijiste y sabes que, no eres el único con problemas, todos los tenemos pero aun así yo me tomaba el tiempo para pensar en nosotros, algo que tu no hiciste…

-Por eso he vuelto, por que no quiero que todo esto se vaya al diablo, nuestra amistad, todo lo que pasamos juntos. Tú eres muy importante para mi Tenma, ¡Lo sabes!

-Si…hubo un tiempo que de verdad pensé que era así…Sabes Harima, es difícil vivir con este dolor, por que la pureza y la esperanza de tu amistad nunca nadie me la había dado antes, al menos no tan sinceramente como lo hiciste tú y sabes algo…nunca me cansaba de maldecirte hasta que un día Yakumo me dijo algo que me abrió los ojos…

_*Flash Back*_

-¡¡Lo odio Yakumo!! Te juro que lo odio, espero que sufra mucho pues lo detesto en verdad, con toda mi alma. Es un cretino, un mono, un bruto, un idiota. Lo odio, lo odio, ¡¡LO ODIO!!

Tenma comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperadamente. Yakumo solo la miro y después esbozo una sonrisa.

-Onee-san, tanto así quieres a Harima-san ¿verdad? Tanto así te ha dolido esto y tanto así quieres volverle a ver, tanto así quieres que sean amigos de nuevo, ¿No es cierto Nee-san?

Tenma la miro y dejo de caminar, al escuchar estas palabras solo agacho la cabeza, cayo sentada y comenzó a llorar

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

-Cuando Yakumo dijo esas palabras me di cuenta que tenia razón- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Tenma y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- cada vez que pensaba en que pudiste haberme olvidado me dolía en el alma, así como el pensar que me habías cambiado por alguien más, sentía que no podía seguir esperando tu regreso y la paciencia se me iba agotando lentamente, después mi corazón se rompió poco a poco y lo peor era que tu no lo sabias…esta rabia comenzó a ser una gran carga y mi mirada ya no era la misma, deje de sonreír y de ser tan animada como lo era. Mis amigos lo notaban cada día más y se preocupaban por mi extraño comportamiento, siempre mentía diciéndoles que estaba bien y que solo era por la escuela pero Yakumo sabia la verdad y ella sufría siempre al verme por que pensaba que por su causa nuestra amistad se había acabado…

-Tenma…yo…no tenia idea…-Harima al decir esto su voz comenzó a quebrarse y comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho a la joven.

-Ahora lo sabes- dijo Tenma secando sus lágrimas- y también debes saber que no te perdonare solo así, que no olvidare este dolor tan fácilmente, va a pasar mucho tiempo Harima pero…tal vez y después de un tiempo…todo pueda ser como antes. Por ahora necesito un tiempo y nada más, esa es mi decisión final. Adiós Harima…te deseo suerte y paciencia.

Dicho esto Tenma se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados y se fue, al irse alejando pudo escuchar a Harima gritando:

-Esperare Tenma, por que tu eres algo valioso en mi vida, voy a recuperar tu confianza ya lo veras, ¡Me esforzare!

Al oír estas palabras una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tenma y las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente. En ese instante ambos tuvieron este pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca olvides que te amo y que me alegra a verte conocido…

FIN


End file.
